


Just Another Fight with an Angel

by agdhani



Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Blow Me Away Prompts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another spell, another fight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Fight with an Angel

“Don’t fight me, John….”

John rolled his eyes as he pushed up his sleeves. “Fighting’swhat I do, mate,” he muttered at the angel who had appeared, as usual, at the most inopportune time. “Now unless you want to do this for me, I suggest you bugger off…”

“You know I can’t. Don’t do this, John…”

“Want me to make you mortal again?”

“For once, why don’t you just listen?” It was Manny’s turn to scowl, and with a huff he vanished, leaving John to the spell he was about to cast.

“I’ll listen when you’ve got something helpful to say.”


End file.
